


Can I Change

by xsupernova500



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsupernova500/pseuds/xsupernova500
Summary: Lucina has never been good at comforting people. Ever since Grima regained his true form Robin has been acting odd when he thinks no one is watching. Lucina notices this. What happens when she tries to talk with him, only to find a note on his desk? short one-shot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Can I Change

"We only have a few days before we must face Grima in combat, I was able to resist him once and we kept the fire emblem out of his grasp, but I fear I may not be able to do so again. Grima grows in strength with every passing moment, I cannot go into battle with the shepherds and risk being controlled again. So here I say my farewell, I shall face Grima alone. I will not let anyone else die because of him… or me. Goodbye my friends.” Robin puts down the quill and rolls up the parchment, leaving it on his desk for Chrom to see in the morning. Having already packed his necessities, he leaves his tent, quickly glancing at the other tents, and sets off towards Origin Peak. He doesn’t make it far before he hears footsteps behind him. Before he could hide, he hears a voice.

“Robin! Stop!” Robin curses, of course she had to be to the one to see him leave. “Where do you think you’re going?” she demands as she reaches him.

“Nowhere, just needed some air so I went for a walk.”

“Oh really? So, this note I found saying that you’re leaving isn’t yours?” Robin sighs.

“Lucina, just go back to camp. This is something I have to do on my own.”

Yelling, “NO, You don’t! Come back to camp, we can figure out a way to make sure Grima can’t use you, together. Maybe Naga can do something!”

Robin starts raising his voice. “And what if she can’t! What then?! Sure, maybe it won’t happen, maybe it can’t anymore but we can’t know that!” I almost killed Chrom, my best friend, how can we know it won’t happen again!?”

“Robin, no one blames you…”

“Oh, come on, I see the way the others look at me. You and Chrom may treat me like normal but the others are scared, I notice the look of fear in their eyes, the uncertainty. I’m no longer their tactician, I’m a liability. They look at me like I’m a monster, and maybe their right.”

“They aren’t.” she says softly.

“I am a monster Lucina. I was born to be a vessel for Grima, I’m nothing more than that, the fact that they can influence me proves it. I have the blood of Grima in me,” he pulls off his glove, the symbol of Grima glows on his hand, he’s never shown this to anyone, even Chrom. She gasps upon seeing it. “Look at this! Just like your family, I’m branded, but unlike you mine is a curse. Your family’s branded as heroes, I am branded as evil. Even when I cover it, I know it’s there, I can never escape it.” He puts his glove back on and looks down. “Let me do something good, for once, just go back to camp and don’t follow me.” Putting his hood up he turns and walks away, not waiting for her response.

“No!” she says barely audible. “No!” she runs up and grabs his wrist.

“Lucina!?” he says surprised. Turning his head he quietly says, “Let me go.”

“No! I won’t! You will listen to me!” she yells, still holding his arm. “You say you’re a monster, but no one sees you like that, no one thinks of you as a monster, no one hates you. You say you’re just a vessel, born to be evil, but I know no man who has done more good than you. Without you my Father, and all the shepherds would have died already! They were supposed to die that day when Validar tried to get the fire emblem. Emmeryn was supposed to die in that raid of the castle, but you stopped it! You claim that you cannot escape your fate, yet you have changed the fate of others many times. You’re the only one who can’t see that!” Robin stops her.

“You don’t believe that.”

“Naga, why are you so stubborn? Of course, I believe it, I wouldn’t be saying it if I did…”

Robin yells out interrupting her. “Then why did you try to kill me!” Her eyes widen, and she lets go of him stepping back. “You wouldn’t have pointed your sword towards me if you didn’t think I was a monster! Maybe it would have been better if you did just kill me there!” His eyes still hidden by his hood, she can only see his mouth, teeth clenched.

Shakily she says, “T-that was a mistake. I shouldn’t have done that.” Her eyes begin to water, remembering that night. “I was… confused, I thought that if I killed you than I would somehow avenge my friends and family for what the Robin of another time did. I did not do it because I thought you were a monster; I was blinded by revenge… I’m sorry.” She sees a tear roll down robin’s face, once again her eyes widen, reaching up she removes his hood. In front of her is not anger, instead she just sees a pain, regret, and fear. Robin falls to his knees, tears just flowing out. “Robin… I’m so sorry I did that. I didn’t realize how much that must have hurt you.” She kneels in front of him. “I promise I won’t do anything like that again. You’re very important to all the shepherds, myself included.”

“If you had done it than we wouldn’t have to worry about this. Everyone would be safe, Grima wouldn’t be able to use me against everyone. Everyone would be better off if you did finish me off…” he refuses to look at her.

“Robin. Look at me” she grabs his face and forces him to look up. She has never seen him like this, the Robin she knows is strong and sure of himself. The man in front of her is anything but. “You can’t think like that. We don’t know what can happen, but I know this, if I attacked you that night, I would never be able to forgive myself. We can’t lose you; I can’t lose you.” She embraces him, no one saying anything else. Eventually she leads him back to camp, not wanting to leave him alone she stays with him in his tent until he falls asleep. Things are far from fine, but she hopes he can start to heal, and she intends to be there for him the whole time.


End file.
